


Glamour Image

by Chrysanthinum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Goth Castiel, Goth Dean, M/M, but only for a hot minute, more tags if I continue this, rating may change if I continue too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthinum/pseuds/Chrysanthinum
Summary: Castiel has thing for the man he keeps seeing around town. The problem? This man wears nothing but shades of black, while Cas wears only bright colors. Naturally he assumes that the man only likes people who are just like him.





	

Cas straightens out his bright blue dress shirt and rubs his sweaty palms on his slacks. His brother Gabe said this would work, it’s gotta work. 

He’s been trying to get the attention of the Adonis he sees almost every day around town. He doesn’t even know what attracts him to the man so much. The two are like night and day, literally. Cas is a fan of bright colors, especially shades of blue that his brother says brings out his eyes. Basically, if it’s part of the rainbow, Cas has that color in his closet.

This man though; this man wears black every… single… day. With anybody else, Cas wouldn’t have given them a second thought, but the second he saw this man’s face he almost felt lost. 

The man had plugs in his ears, eyebrow and lip piercings, dark stubble surrounding his jawline in contrast to his dirty blonde hair, a leather jacket that does nothing to hide the muscle underneath and tattoos; and as far as Cas could see (which wasn’t a lot since the man wore so many layers), the tattoos were everywhere. 

There was just something about the way he held himself, it was almost like he knew how hot he looked and reveled in the fact that people were drooling over him. Quite literally in Cas’ case.

Cas tore himself out of his own thoughts and decided to start slowly walking by the man, pretending to be interested in the same snack foods as the man, positive that the man would turn and look at him. No such luck, he kept his eyes forward surveying the pastries he was standing in front of, stroking his jaw and murmuring to himself.  
Huffing out a quiet breath of frustration after a couple more times walking back and forth, he leaves the aisle that has the attractive man and grabs a tub of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream, pays for it and leaves the grocery store. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

He didn’t mean to slam the door when he walked into his shared apartment, but that’s what happened. 

“Are you serious? Not even a glance in your direction?” His brother Gabriel asked him, immediately knowing the reason for his brother’s irritation.

Walking to the couch and plopping down, he manages to muffle a yell at his brother with his face buried in the cushions. “You tol’ me tha’ it would work! You promsd’!” 

“I was so sure it would, Cassie,” Gabe tried to console, coming over to rub his brothers’ back “you looked hot in that outfit! Are you sure the guys not just blind or something?” He tried, aiming to be funny to cheer his brother up.

Cas took his face out of the cushions and gave his brother a weak glare. “No Gabe, he’s not blind, and don’t call me hot, you’re my brother that’s weird.” He informed, maneuvering himself so that he was slouching on the couch instead of lying on it face down.

Gabe was confused. He knows what his brother looks good in, ya know not in the creepy way, but in a brotherly way. The blue dress shirt he told Cas to wear looked amazing on him and really made his eyes stand out. And his eyes were his best feature for crying out loud! At that moment, a thought occurred to Gabe.

“Hey, Cas, what did you say this guy looks like again?”

“Gorgeous beyond belief.” Cas mumbled to his brother.

“Yeah, I got the part smart-ass. I meant his clothes, you said he looked emo or something?” 

“I didn’t say emo, Gabe. All I said was that he wears a lot of black.”

“You said all black, not a lot of black, Cassie. There’s a difference.”

“Okay fine! So he wears all black, what does that have to do with anything?” Cas inquired of his brother. He didn’t expect to see his brother’s face light up so quick and for him to start running off into Cas’ room. 

Cas heaves himself off the couch and follows as quick as he can, not trusting his brother in the least. “Gabe what are you doing!” He yells as he gets to his room just in time to see his brother throwing his clothes on the floor in a heap.

“Cassie my boy, you and I are going on a shopping trip!” Gabriel announced with glee, either not noticing or caring that all the color had drained from Cas’ face.

\------------------------------------- 

“Gabe I look stupid, please don’t make me do this!” Castiel pleaded with his brother. They were sitting in the car in the parking lot of a Gas n’ Sip, the place Cas seemed to run into the stranger the most. He couldn’t stop looking at the tattoos littered on his chest visible with his dark v-neck, or playing with the rings on his bottom lip.

They’d been sitting in the parking lot for what felt like hours, but was more than likely just a few minutes. Frankly, Gabe was getting sick of his brother pussy-footing around this. “Do you want this guy to notice you or not, because we can leave right now, it won’t be any skin off my back.” Gabe says, turning the key in the ignition to start the car.

“No! No, I’m- I’m going okay.” Taking a deep breathe, Cas takes a hold of the door handle and pushes it open. Stepping out and away from the car, the last thing he expects is to hear the car doors lock and the passenger window to roll down. 

“Go get ‘em baby bro. And don’t even think about coming home and moping about him more until you actually talk to him.” With that Gabe puts the car into gear and peels out of the parking lot, Cas yelling his name and cursing him.

Accepting what has to happen now, whether he likes it or not, he turns to walk into the Gas n’ Sip and runs smack dab into a wall. Except it wasn’t a wall, it was the exact person he was going to try and talk to. 

Being this close to the man, he can now see how all the dark colors really bring out the beautiful green of his eyes. It takes a second for him to realize that he’s staring, mouth agape. 

“I- I’m sorry, I di- didn’t see… I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. Are you okay?” Cas says quietly, now averting his eyes.

“It’s fine man, are you okay?” A rich velvety voice asks him, almost reducing Cas to a puddle on the ground. 

“I’m fine. Completely okay, never been better. Are you okay? Did I already ask that? I’m such an idiot, I already ask-“

“Dude, deep breathe. You’re rambling.” The man says, a small laugh in his voice. “My name is Dean.” He informs.

Cas looks up, the man is smiling, and boy is it a beautiful smile. “Castiel,” he returns. “My name is Castiel.”

“Very nice to meet you Cas.” Dean shifts the bag to his other hand and offers his now free hand, except for what seems to be a piece of the paper bag that has his groceries that tore off into his hand, out to Cas who takes it. When they shake hands, Castiel can feel how rough this man’s hands are and he’s not quite sure why he likes it. 

“You as well, Dean.” He can feel heat creeping up the back of his neck and hopes to God that it doesn’t reach his face. He let’s go of Dean’s hand and clenches his fist by his side, missing the warmth that the other hand had provided.

“Well I gotta…” Dean gestures to the parking lot, indicating his need to leave and walking backwards, still making eye contact with Cas.

“Yeah, no I understand. I need to…get a few things here anyway.” Cas’ head jerks toward the entrance to the store. He breaks eye contact, knowing it would have to end eventually and just before he starts reaching for the door handle...

“One last thing, as hot as you look right now, you look downright irresistible in blue.” Dean informs Cas, smirking. “Have you always had those tattoos and just covered them up or…?” Dean gestures to the visible tattoos on Cas’ skin and lets the question hang in the air, waiting to see what the answer would be.

“No I have not always had them, they are…. fairly new.” Cas informed him. “Do you like them?” he asks, almost as if looking for approval from a parent. 

“Honestly? No, not really. I don’t say that to be rude!” Dean rushes out, hoping he hadn’t just insulted Cas. “Just that, the first time I saw you, you had this amazingly unblemished skin. It was mesmerizing.”

Cas could feel his heart speed up as Dean talked about noticing him for the first time. Noticing him. “Well, I guess it’s good that you don’t like them. They’ll be gone in a couple of weeks, they’re only temporary, but these…” Cas says holding up a finger before moving his hand up to his mouth and slipping the fake piercings right off. “Much better.” He says, smiling at Dean who bursts out laughing, throwing his head back, getting a big gummy smile from Cas.

“I’ll see ya later Cas, call me sometime.” Dean is standing by what is presumably his car now, door open but he’s not getting in yet. 

“I don’t have your number though! How am I supposed to call when you nev-“ Cas tilts his head as a thought pops in his head. He opens the fist he had shook Dean’s hand with and in it is a small piece of paper, with ten digits written on it. 

He looks back up and Dean, surprise etched onto his features.

Dean winks at him, "I was kinda hoping to see you here today." then he slips into his car and leaves Castiel dumbstruck in the parking lot. 

He has to thank Gabriel for this.


End file.
